


Devastated

by Temper_Tantrum



Series: Broken Analogy [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temper_Tantrum/pseuds/Temper_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Sho was a selfless bastard, he couldn't move on. Because Nino was an insecure jerk, he wouldn't move on. Both walking on the same tight rope, pretending to be okay--dodging each other. It would take long for one of them to fall, the other joining--falling without a safety at the bottom. Because they were devastated, it wouldn't take long before they would crash. And everyone else was powerless to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devastated

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://flyingf1sh.livejournal.com/17492.html).

**Devastated**

It was an argument that escalated that ruined their relationship altogether.

It hurt too much. It was too much to bear.

But there was no other choice.

So they parted ways.

Because they owed each other nothing.

Even after all they've been through.

They could remain friends. They had to.

They ran in the same crowd. They were in the same group.

They could pretend to everyone they were alright, but that was nothing but lies and bullshit.

Sho knew.

Nino knew.

They were not alright.

Not with same haunted eyes.

They were not alright. But some day they may be, for now though. They were not.

Not with Nino's devastated look, every time he sees Ohno by Sho's side.

To the world (fans), they would take it because Ohmiya was forever perfect.

But to Arashi, it was because something so beautiful was destroyed.

They knew that Sho was not with Ohno.

Even all this time, he thought of Nino and though he was hurt by the other, he couldn't hurt the other back.

Because he had loved the other to the point it was crushing.

He knew that Nino still loved him. So when they forget their pain and actually get along, which were such few moments, everything seemed like as if everything was back before everything happened.

Then snap, as quickly as it came, it was gone.

They would always return to square one.

They both were walking on the same tight rope, walking toward each other--trying to avoid the other as much as possible.

Both pretending that they were okay, the rope that they were walking was old, battered and unsafe. But they ignored it, because they were sharing their same pain. The same form of devastation---knowing full well that when the rope finally snaps, one would fall first--the other would fall moments later.

Nino knew why Sho couldn't move on.

Sho knows why Nino wouldn't move on.

But they wouldn't dare approach the other.

They didn't have that right. And that's what hurt them both even more.

Nino thinks Sho was such a selfless bastard. That's why he couldn't move on.

That the other didn't want to hurt him and that's why he kept turning down Riida's affections. (Riida that jerk accepted it though he still displays it)

And it hurt him more. Nino knows he really never deserved Sho and feels guilty for keeping him for so long. Sho deserves so much more after all. So when he's alone, he cries. Because he deserves the pain. So he continues his walk of devastation.

Sho knows Nino as an insecure jerk. That was why he wouldn't move on.

And he thinks that's not fair. Nino deserves his own version of happiness, even if it wasn't him. (Sho guiltily thinks if he hadn't left they could've worked their own brand of joy--then pointedly told himself that Nino was the one that left)

And though Nino hurt him, he couldn't feel sad at the thought he would never let himself feel the happines. Nino had too much insecurities that he wrapped around his snarkiness, confident stride and comedic brattiness. So Sho continued his trek of Devastation.

Nino was tired.

Sho was tired.

They all were tired. But they couldn't do anything.

They and the rest of the world were powerless to stop the inevitable crash. The crash where one would go and the other would follow.

And they all knew it was a matter of time.

Because really, what did you expect with both of them walking the same road of devastation?

And again, they could do nothing. Because if they made any move would make everything they both worked hard for would fall.

The pair would be left with nothing and so they wouldn't make a move, because really---it wasn't their battle to fight.

So the two would crash and the three of them would be ready to pick up their pieces and start all over again.

**=End=**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this, feel free to browse [here](jaricchi.livejournal.com/4014.html) for more!


End file.
